Shikamaru's Sorrow
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shikamaru is in deep hurt, until Temari comes and relieves him from his pain what will happen to Temari when she finds out why Shikamaru is hurting? [SHIKAMARU X TEMARI]
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Sorrow

* * *

Okay I love this couple so I decided to write a story on it since there are like none on this shipping. So anyway please review I love to hear from the readers and continue to check up on me for new work. I update almost every week!

Chihiro-chan (P-O-T-S)

* * *

I do not own Naruto, Of course you baka!

* * *

Chapter 1 my world is falling apart!

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, the sky was a beautiful blue and the white curvy clouds made it just perfect. When there are clouds in the sky you are almost bound to find Konoha's famous lazy, Chunin, ninja, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was lying down in the grass looking at the clouds. He wanted to get away from the shinobi world and clear his thoughts.

"_Man my life is just perfect. I finally got the girl of my dreams, I'm a Chunin ninja and I have friends I can trust. What more could I want in my life?" _Shikamaru placed his hands under his head. _"Maybe I should go see Ino, I mean we were supposed to meet later but I don't think she would care."_ Shikamaru stood up from his comfy spot on the ground and started walking towards a lot a row of houses. Near him was a small wooded area with a lot of tree's he was passing by when he heard a female laugh come so where near him in the woods. Curiosity got the better of him. He walked by a tree and hid himself behind it so whoever was laughing wouldn't see him. He succeeded in his cloaking and looked around the tree just enough to see who was laughing. It was Ino the one laughing, she was there with Sasuke.

"_Why is Ino all the way out here with that Uchiha?" _Shikamaru stood there watching wondering what his girlfriend was doing out here with Sasuke. Shikamaru saw Sasuke and Ino stumble land on each other Ino back on ground and Sasuke stomach on Ino. _"This does not look good."_ Just as Shikamaru thought that, he saw Sasuke push himself up a little to get off Ino. Ino then wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck pressing her lips against his. Then Sasuke put his arms around Ino's waist and return her kiss. The two laid there kissing each other, until Shikamaru could watch anymore. He got up trying not to cry running into town.

"_I can't believe it! Ino actually did that? Why would she do that to me?" _Shikamaru tried so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. The tears were following down his cheeks leaving tears marks on them. The tears flooded his eyes so he couldn't see where he was going he just kept running thinking about Ino. _"Stop crying men don't cry. She isn't worth my tears!" _All of a sudden Shikamaru ran into something that made him fall on his butt, his vision was so blurry he couldn't tell what or who he hit but realized who it was when they started to speak to him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shikamaru focused on what was speaking to him. When his vision became clearer it was reviled to be Temari of the Desert. He rubbed his eyes try to clear his vision more.

"Sorry I wasn't watching I was going." Shikamaru said trying to hide his tears so Temari wouldn't notice. Temari looked down at Shikamaru she noticed that Shikamaru was crying when he ran into her and laughed slightly.

"O it's you Mr. Crybaby. What's wrong did your little girl friend break up with you?" Temari knew that Shikamaru and Ino were dating, which honestly made her a little jealous since she had a crush on Shikamaru ever since there match at the Chunin Exams. She wanted to tell him but when she heard about Ino and Shikamaru dating she decided not to. Shikamaru sighed a little.

"Yeah she did." Shikamaru was speaking in a soft tone; it was almost like a whisper though Temari heard him. Temari looked shocked, she thought Ino and Shikamaru were going to be together forever.

"O I'm sorry." Temari said in a soft tone sorry tone which isn't like her. She put her hand out to help Shikamaru up off the ground. Shikamaru took her hand and pulled himself up. He didn't know why but at that moment he seemed attracted to Temari more than normal. Shikamaru shoved those thoughts away.

"So what are you doing here?" Temari smiled. _"He's still the normal Shikamaru."_

"My brother Gaara has a 3 day meeting here with the Hokage. I came along with my 2 brothers."

"O so you're only in town for a few days?"

"Yeah unless Gaara get's more meetings or something. Why?"

"No Reason."

Temari and Shikamaru started walking unaware of what they were doing. Shikamaru looked up at the clouds that were getting dark, it seemed like it was going to rain. _"I don't know why but when I am with Temari I feel happy and peaceful like the whole world stops when I'm with her like when me and Ino were dating. Wait does that I enjoy spend time with Temari? I can't, love her can I? I mean she is a troublesome sand kunoichi."_ Temari looked over at Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru…where are we going?" Shikamaru turned his focus over at Temari. _"Wow she is beautiful! Wait why do I think that?"_

"Shikamaru?" Temari had a worry look on her face.

"Hey Temari would you like to go get some ramen with me in about a half hour?" _"I can't believe I just asked her that, I mean I haven't broken up with Ino yet."_ Temari looked at Shikamaru stunned at what he was asking._ "Was he asking me out?"_

"Ah…Sure."

"Great then I will meet you at the ramen bar in about 30 minutes you know the way there right?" Temari looked serious now. She doesn't want to look bad in front of a guy especially Shikamaru.

"_Of course." Temari then walked away towards the Hokage tower waving to Shikamaru with her back turned to him. "I can't believe I just asked Temari of the desert out. I'm not doing this for a subsatute for Ino am I? Arrg! This whole thing makes me tired. I just want to take a nap. Well better go find Ino." _Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the row of houses he was heading for earlier.

He came to a house that had a fence and flowers out side its windows. The flowers were fully healthy and they should be since Ino's mom runs a flower shop. Shikamaru walked threw the fence and towards the door. He pulled his one hand out of his pocket, and knocked on the door lazily, then put it back in his pocket. Ino's mom answered the door smiling when she saw Shikamaru's face.

"Hello Shikamaru! Nice to see you today, you came to see Ino right?" _"Ino's mom is way too nice!"_

"Yeah, can I speak with her it's important." Ino's mom frowned when Shikamaru said this. She screamed Ino's name inside the house and Ino came down stairs to her mothers call.

"What mom?" Ino looked disturbed.

"Shikamaru is here to see you." Ino's mom left Ino at the door. Ino opened the door and let herself out closing it behind her.

"Hey Shikamaru, listen I am glad you came over here I have something I got to tell you…"

"Ino, I know about you and Sasuke…" Ino looked shocked "and you know Ino I don't like to be played, man this is troublesome." Ino looked worried at what Shikamaru was saying.

"Shikamaru I…" Shikamaru cut her off before she could finish.

"Ino I want to break up."

"Ok Shikamaru and I'm really sorry." Ino's faced turn from a worry look to a smile. She then walked into her house closing the door behind her. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and walked away from the Yamanaka household, towards his own home.

"_Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least Ino took it well." _Shikamaru opened his front door and began to walk up stairs. He laid on his bed try to relax and forget about the past.

"Well what's done is done. No use of looking back it's not like I can change it." He looked up at his ceiling, which was a boring white.

"_Man why do woman have to be so troublesome?" _Shikamaru didn't notice, but he was slowly falling asleep. Until he completely feel asleep.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP YOU LAZY BOY!" Shikamaru woke up startled from his mother screaming at him to wake up. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes lazily.

"What, what is it?" Shikamaru sat up in his bed. His mother began to speak in a calmer tone.

"You have a visitor." Mrs. Nara walked over towards his room. "Besides you have been asleep for almost an hour." Shikamaru didn't believe his mother until he looked at the clock. He was asleep for a little over 50 minutes. _"O man I fell asleep I was suppose to meet Temari over 20 minutes ago!"_ Shikamaru tried to pull himself together to meet Temari, until the young sand kunoichi herself walked into his room. He was shocked to see Temari, especially in his room!

"Temari what are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to meet me over 20 minutes ago. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Temari I just drifted off." Temari walked over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought Temari was going to kill him; instead she just sat down on his bed. Shikamaru looked at Temari who had a peaceful look on her face. Shikamaru walked over and sat next to Temari.

Temari just looked at him; Shikamaru was clueless of what to do next. He didn't know what or why but something made him lean into Temari and kissed her. Temari responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Shikamaru put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her harder. After a few minutes of hard kissing, Temari leaned back away from Shikamaru, just looking at him. Shikamaru wanted to kiss her again, but Temari stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left she looked back it Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shika, but I can't be gone too long or I will get in trouble with my brothers." She laughed slightly and walked out of the room leaving.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't notice but the whole time Shikamaru's mother was watching them. And after Temari left she looked at Shikamaru and asked him 'if he still thinks woman are troublesome'. Shikamaru didn't answer, while his mother walked away laughing slightly.

Shikamaru laid back on his bed trying to drift off to sleep. But couldn't help but think the same thoughts, he was thinking earlier. He looked out the window at the sky, it was raining out. Then he saw Temari running through the rain trying to get back to the Hokage tower not too wet. _"What more could I want in my life?" _Shikamaru drifted off into deep sleep thinking about his beloved Temari.

* * *

I hope that was good. I really like the Shikamaru Temari pairing and wanted to write a story on it. Well I am not sure if I should write another chapter so it is up to the readers. Let me know if you me to continue to write or not. And again please review because the reviews are what keeps me writing. Chihiro-chan (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Okay I am going do something I never done before I am going to respond to some comments or questions the reviews have said…

Pupluvgurl: Maybe I did rush the break up a little but you got to remember…its Shikamaru. Shikamaru just wants to do stuff and get things over with, not waste anytime. And I have known people who have broken up easily like that so that is sort of realistic but not common.

GrimmZ: Shikamaru isn't the sort of person who would do that, especially because he is confused so he is really hurt mentally but he being a man does not want to show to Ino that she hurt him.

Zack Samurai: Thank you! Please tell me if I should continue after this chapter.

Spriterx: I try to update as soon as possible but I have 2 other stories I am working on writing PLUS a new story in the thinking process about Temari becoming pregnant so I should update in at least like 10 days.

Thank you so much for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! Okay I am going to shut up so you can get to read the story. Here you go.

Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

Shikamaru's Sorrow //: Chapter 2

Shikamaru's POV

"_Yesterday I thought my life was perfect, but now here I am with all these troublesome thoughts and memories. I THINK I am in love with Temari but there's some thing bothering me, am I just using Temari to help me get over the pain of Ino, or do I really love her? I don't want Temari to feel the agony I am going through; I don't want to use her and just threw her in the rain like Ino did to me. But why then can't I get her out of my mind? Arrg! I have to think straight to do my class today." _

Out of Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru was walking to the academy so he could teach his class. He was late; he overslept waking up to his mother screaming at him as usual. He walked into the class and saw the kids talking, laughing, and well doing everything you shouldn't do.

"Alright, alright calm down and lets get this started." All the kids stopped what they were doing and sat down in there seats, waiting for Shikamaru to start.

"Okay so today we will learn about…" _"Crap I forgot the lesson I had to teach today!" _Shikamaru looked at the window at the clouds. _"I desperately need to clear my mind."_

"Shikamaru-sensei?" Shikamaru turned his focus towards the class.

"What oh sorry, um for today we are going to go outside."

"But Shikamaru-sensei you said we were going to talk about chakra control today."

"Yeah well there has been a change of plans, we are going outside." All the kids and Shikamaru went outside; when they got there they looked at Shikamaru waiting for a lesson or order.

"Ah give me 2 laps." All the kids started to run. Shikamaru stayed where he was, and began to look up at the clouds.

"_I really need to get her out of my thoughts; I can't even give a lesson properly! This is so troublesome."_ The kids finished their laps and went over to their sensei.

"Now what are we doing Shikamaru-sensei?" _"I have no clue."_

"Uh ah…"

"Need any help Shikamaru?" Shikamaru turned around to see Kankuro and Temari standing behind. Shikamaru smiled when he saw Temari, and Temari did the same.

"Class this is Konoha's allies from the sand village, Kankuro and Temari." Shikamaru faced Temari and Kankuro. "What are you guy's doing here?" Kankuro spoke since Temari was still smiling.

"We got bored since Gaara has those Kazekage meetings and we don't live in Konoha we don't have anything to entertain us at the tower. So do you need help Shikamaru you seem dumbstruck at the currant moment?"

"Yea if you don't mind I can't think straight." One little kid decided to join the conversation.

"Can you tell us about of your ninja missions?" Kankuro stepped towards the little kids.

"Sure. Okay there was this one mission were we had to…" Shikamaru interrupted Kankuro in his 'great story'!

"You know what Kankuro I have to go get a drink of water. Can you mange the class till I get back?"

"Yea sure whatever so anyway…" Kankuro went back to his, once again 'great story', while Shikamaru left heading towards the class room he taught in. He walked in and sat down at his desk laying his head down.

"This is so troublesome…"

"What is?" Shikamaru looked towards the door to see that blonde kunoichi he loved so much.

"Ah nothing, what are you doing here?" Temari smiled slightly.

"I was following you. Kankuro can be pretty vain of himself sometimes…" Temari noticed that Shikamaru had his head down on the desk and a troublesome face on. "…Shikamaru are you ok?" Temari walked over to Shikamaru's desk, walking in front of it.

"Yea it's just, well I have had these weird thoughts and memories lately and they are really… troublesome and I can't think straight." Shikamaru picked his head up off the desk.

"What thoughts and memories are you having?" As much as Shikamaru didn't want to tell her, he decided it would be best.

"Well I am having thoughts about Ino and memories of the break up. I am also having thoughts about…you."

"Me? What kind of thoughts are you having of me?" Shikamaru stood up and walked in front of Temari so they were face to face.

"Well it is very troublesome, I can't decide if I love you or am just try to find someone to fill in the hole Ino has left in my heart…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Temari when I think of you, your smile, your beauty, anything about you my heart starts to pound and I feel a great joy and happiness. Like you are a bright light that is shining in my darkness, but when I think about it I end up thinking about Ino and that happiness that joy turns to agony."

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru turned his focus to Temari. "…I am sure that I love you, but I can see that you are still hurting from Ino. I see you need to just relax and clear your thoughts…" Temari started walking towards the door, turning around before leaving.

"…Shikamaru when you are certain of your feelings towards me, come find me. I'll be waiting." At that Temari left the room. Shikamaru left a few minutes after Temari, going back to were his academy class was with Kankuro.

"And that's what happened on the ninja mission!" Kankuro obviously got too into the story. All the little kids looked at him with amazement.

"Wow! That is so cool! I want to become a cool ninja like you Kankuro!"

"Thanks guys but now I have to…"Kankuro looked around, after realizing Temari wasn't there he said he had to go leave the class with there sensei.

"Okay guys fun time is over let's get back in the class room and begin our lesson." Shikamaru and his class started walking into the academy. Before Shikamaru walked inside he gave a quick look at the clouds.

"_Maybe life's answers aren't always the easiest to find out. Maybe this is a situation were only time can tell me what is going to happen and what to do." _Shikamaru smiled to himself and then walked in with his class.

* * *

Alright how did you like that? Well I enjoyed it! Be sure to review, okay this is a question that is up to all the readers; should I continue and write another chapter or stop here. I always enjoy writing about this couple because they are my favorite couple. They just complete each other. Anyway **REVIEW**! Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay I am sorry that I didn't update for a little, but now I did. This story will have another chapter at least.

Thank you Spriterx for review twice and reading the story. You are one of my loyal readers.

Anyway updates will not come as frequent, since it is the busy time of year for me. I am also going on vacation in January and won't have internet access. But for now here is the next chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

Shikamaru's Sorrow //: Chapter 3

Shikamaru's POV

The day seemed longer than usual, though everything was as normal as a piece of paper. I push myself to get through the day, suffering every minute of it. Temari is the only thing I can think about which is really troublesome. It's like her image, and words are engraved in my brain! Every minute, every second I want to be with her. Anytime I try to not think about her, I end up thinking of her more! But when I think of that evil 3 letter word, I feel fury and rage rising in my body. It's really troublesome and starting to hurt in my head and my heart. This whole thing doesn't make sense; I mean men aren't suppose to be like this, girls are because of all there hormones. I need to talk to someone, I need help. It was a miracle that I was able to teach today in the academy.

This road that I am walking down seems to be the road I always return to. Konoha's busiest road where allot of things were located such as the shops, homes, and Konoha's famous ramen bar. The ramen bar is probably the most popular hangout place in Konoha, someone I knew was always there, which is why I decided to enter.

When I entered, I looked around in search for someone I could talk to. I looked around, and the only person I could see that I knew, was that evil girl with a 3 letter name. She was crying her eyes out, it made me think about what she could be crying about. Ino was still my team mate and friend even if she hurt me. I wasn't just going to ignore her like she did to me, because I am a better person than her.

I walked up, and sat next to Ino. She was crying much harder than I thought. She glanced at me through her tear filled eyes; I don't think she recognized me through the tears. She looked down into a bowl of ramen that was set in front of her, still crying. It is very troublesome to see woman cry. I mean why can't they be like men and keep it in there head? We can, so they should too, woman don't have exceptions to living.

I looked at her for a little, thinking of all possible reasons she would be crying so much. Each reason leads into a dead end, so I decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Ino, why are crying?" She looked at me with those tear filled eyes. She would never imagine how that makes me feel. She closed her eyes hard, letting tears fall.

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm crying because…" Ino started crying more, she couldn't even finish her sentence which was weird because Ino was a chatter box. She never stopped mid sentence, even if you threaten her. She just goes on, and on, and on, and on like the Energizer bunny. I put a comforting arm around her, after she was still my teammate.

Ino looked at me through her water filled eyes. She looked like she had just been hit by a car, she must have had been crying for a while. I looked at her; I smiled trying to calm down the crying girl.

"Okay Ino, just calm down." She continued to look at me. I saw her trying to calm herself down, she managed to actually do it.

"Now what's wrong?" She looked down, trying to hide her face. I think she might have started to cry again. There was silence between us.

"Well…" She didn't look at me, but she continued to speak. "Sasuke was using me! He wanted to make Sakura jealous because she was dating Lee. So he started messing around with me, and dropped me because Sakura broke up with Lee and went after Sasuke." Ino began to cry harder than before. I just sat there looking at her; try to comfort her as much as I could.

It was then when I realized the true demon Ino was. She looked up at me, I hated when she did that it installed rage in my body. I kept my fury inside. As if in a flash, I felt her pulled my head down, pressing her lips against mine. It took me a moment to realize what demon known as Ino had done. I pushed her away, the force made me fall off my seat, slamming my head on the bar. I felt great pain in my head, and my vision became blurry. I laid on the floor for about what seemed to me an eternity, but was probably only about 1 minute but I don't really care.

I sat up and looked at the blonde haired demon. The rage that I felt in my body before strengthened. I just wanted to let it all out but knew it wouldn't be best thing to do.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!!!???" Ino laughed a little, but then looked serious.

"Calm down Shikamaru! Geez I just kissed you, come on you know you liked it." That made my rage worse, I was about to snap, I had to get out of there and quickly. I got up off my butt and angrily walked out of there to my home. I had to sleep, my life is so troublesome. I really don't think it can get worse.

Out of Shikamaru's POV

Little did Shikamaru and Ino know a distance away was Temari. She had just witnessed the whole thing that happened between Shikamaru and Ino, and frankly she wasn't happy.

Temari's POV

I can NOT believe what I had just witnessed. I thought Ino and Shikamaru were over for good. I guess that's what I get for thinking, my dang thoughts get me in allot of trouble! Ever since I was a little I wanted someone to care for me in a loving way, ever guy I ever liked ended up liking Chihiro, and she isn't even a Sand Nin. Shikamaru was different, he was one of the few that didn't have an attraction to her, I mean heck even my brothers liked her! It's horrible living in a shadow of a girl who is 3 years younger than you.

I felt the tears starting to flow down my cheeks, and beginning to invade my vision. I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage tower were I was staying with my brothers. I ran into a something hard, but soft at the same time.

"Hey watch were your going!" A flash of blonde hair was all I could see.

"How about you watch were your going!" The voice was very familiar, but I couldn't match it.

"Oh it's you; I heard you were in town." The mysterious blonde person said in a harsh tone. I cleared my vision a little, and then realized it was Ino. I really didn't want to deal with her right now, so I just ran passed her, heading towards my original destination.

I reached the Hokage tower, entering the room I was to stay in. It was a really good thing that I somewhat stopped crying, I didn't want to explain things to my brothers. I tried to go to the room I was staying in as fast and quite as possible, attempting not to draw attention to myself. It failed, Kankuro might not be fast at picking up these things, but Gaara is. He stopped me in my tracks.

"Temari…" My vision was still a little blurry, I saw Gaara come towards me. "…where have you been? And have you been…" He stopped and rephrased the last part of the question like I was a little kid. "… Temari have you been crying?" I looked at my brother. Gaara had gotten allot better since his fight with Naruto, I really need to thank him for that.

"Gaara if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it. I am tiered and want to rest a little." Gaara put his arm in my path, so I couldn't walk through unless I really wanted to.

"That is fine Temari, but tell me one thing. Does it deal with that Nara kid you like so much?" I hate it when Gaara reads my journal. I pushed his arm out of my way and entered my room.

Out of Temari's POV

When Temari entered her room, slamming the door behind her. Gaara stood in silence while Kankuro watched from the couch he was seated on. Kankuro was the first to speak.

"What do you think is up Gaara?" Gaara turned around and looked at his brother. He had no expression on his face.

"I don't know but I bet it deals with that Nara kid, and I'm going to find out!"

* * *

Alright there was the chapter, I hope you liked it. For reference of who Chihiro is, read The Fallen Rose, but all you need to know is she is kunoichi from the Easter Leaf Village that I made up. **PLEASE REVIEW**!

Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the last chapter to the story. I thank everyone who stayed with me through the story, and waited patiently for my updates. Sorry but I have allot of stories and had like no time to write the next chapter to this one for a while. sweatdrop but here it is not. The idea of the music box comes from Crystal Jaganshi, In her story, music box. That story rules, check it out if you have time. **Please Review!**

**P-O-T-S

* * *

**

Shikamaru Sorrow:// Chapter 4

The day was cold and dark. It was the kind of day that seemed to just keep dragging on. Shikamaru had to teach at the academy as he normally did, and as normal the kids were very troublesome. The end of the day was nearing.

"Alright, so uh class, make sure you do your homework, because there is going to be a quiz tomorrow on the subject. And we WILL be having Taijutsu class tomorrow." Shikamaru informed his class.

"Oh man!" All the kids complained at the same time, but then all left. As all the kids left, Shikamaru reviewed the quiz that he was going to give them tomorrow. _"Hn… I remember this test. Such a pain…" _Shikamaru was interrupted from his thoughts, as a man neared him. He chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't expect to see you here. I thought that you were going to be too wrapped up into your Kazekage business to see us simple villagers." Shikamaru said a little relaxed.

"I'm never too wrapped up into anything. Shikamaru I didn't come her on business. I came because something has come to attention…" Gaara was informing Shikamaru as he looked around the class room.

"It deals with Temari; I understand she has grown a real interest into you. You of course are aware of this, right?" Gaara turned to Shikamaru, and gave him a glare that meant he'd better answer him. Shikamaru nodded.

"Then can I ask you a question? Why do you cause her grief?" Shikamaru looked down thinking about what Gaara had said.

"Well, I didn't know I was causing her any pain." Shikamaru said. Gaara looked at Shikamaru pathetically.

"Shikamaru, I thought you were supposed to be genius."

"NOT ABOUT WOMEN!"

"Shikamaru, you probably don't know this but Temari, Kankuro and I are a team. That means when you hurt her, you hurt all of us. SO I'm only going to say this once; either accept that Temari loves you and return her feelings or stay away from her!" Gaara instructed Shikamaru. The words stung, as Shikamaru thought.

"Gaara you have to understand, something tragic just happ…"Shikamaru was interrupted by Gaara.

"It doesn't matter; you call yourself a man don't you? Start acting like one, instead of a damn girl." Gaara angrily stormed out of the class room, leaving Shikamaru angered at the words Gaara had said.

It took Shikamaru the whole night to think through what he could possibly do. Even though he was positively over Ino, every time he saw her, it felt like there were knots in his stomach. The only thing that made him feel better was the presence of Temari. When he was with Temari, it felt like time it's self had stopped for him and Temari.

Shikamaru really did love Temari, but the thought of him possibly getting hurt was what kept getting in his way. He had been wandering around the town for awhile, just simply wandering. He had past many stores, glancing into them every once in awhile. But, just before Shikamaru was about to give up all hope to ever be with Temari, Shikamaru had past a very unique store. A store that only sold, music boxes. It made Shikamaru stop in look, and made him remember something he didn't remember he knew…

_Flash Back_

"_Shikamaru wait!" Temari said stopping in front of a store window. Shikamaru was walking, when he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and started walking back towards Temari._

"_Come on Temari! We have to get to the village gate before noon and it's already 11:47." Shikamaru told Temari. Temari just ignored him and kept looking into the window of the music box store. Shikamaru had finally reached Temari, and started looking into the stores window._

"_A music box?" Shikamaru said._

"_Yes, I think their absolutely beautiful. You know I never told anyone this but, I always wanted a music box. My father would never allow to buy them because he wanted me to focus on my duty to take care of my brothers. He also never allowed me to buy something so 'girly' as he said because he didn't want me to be girly because I had to be strong." Temari said admiring a music box that was all wooden with glass on the top. There was the stained glass flower on top of the music box also. There were many of them; it must have been a new model. Shikamaru looked at Temari pathetically._

"_Temari, you know you sound so girly right now." Shikamaru started chuckling. Temari's cheek's started turning a light pink from embarrassment. She kept her face turned away from Shikamaru so he could she that he had embarrassed her._

"_Come on Shikamaru, let's just go!"_

_End of Flash Back_

"_When Temari first told me that. I thought she was just joking, but now I know she was being truthful." _Shikamaru entered into the music box store. And to his surprise, there was a discount stand in the middle of the store, and the music box that Temari was admiring back ago. It was the VERY last one. Shikamaru quickly grabbed the music box.

"_Now I know this isn't coincidence!"_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he purchased the music box. Shikamaru really wanted to see Temari then, but it was almost 11 p.m. and it would take about 25 minutes to get there. So he decided to just go home and give the music box to her tomorrow.

Shikamaru reached his home close to 11:30. I went straight up to his room. But then thought it would be better to wrap Temari's present than to just give it to her. So he again went down stairs, and looked for wrapping paper. It took him about 10 minutes to find the wrapping paper, and the only wrapping paper he could find was pink wrapping paper that said, 'It's a girl!' on it. But that didn't bother Shikamaru, at least it was wrapping paper.

He took the wrapping paper into his room, and wrapped Temari's music box. The music box wasn't hard to wrap. He put the present for Temari on the desk chair in his room, laid on his bed and fell a sleep.

"SHIKAMARU NARA YOU BETTER GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!!!!" Mrs. Nara yelled at her lazy son. Shikamaru woke up and looked at the clock. It was around 11 a.m. the time he usually got up, unless he had to awake a different time for different reasons.

He pushed himself out of his bed, got dressed, ate and started down the road to see Temari. As he walked his best friend, Choji, came up to him and started to walk with him.

"Where you going Shikamaru?" Choji asked him.

"I'm going to the hokage tower to see Temari."

"Oh I didn't know you had a thing for Temari. I thought you were dating Ino."

"Well you know Ino." There was silence between the two for a few minutes. Choji noticed that Shikamaru was holding a gift, with pink 'it's a girl' wrapping paper. This to Choji seemed a little weird.

"Are you taking that to Temari?" Choji asked looking for the box to his friend.

"Yea, why?" Shikamaru said looking at Choji.

"Well I just think it's weird, seeing that Temari is already heading to the sand village."

"WHAT!?" Shikamaru yelled in disbelief.

"Yea Temari was here for only 3 days, so she left today." Choji said backing away from Shikamaru.

"Oh man, this is really bad. I got to Choji." Shikamaru dashed of towards the hokage tower. When he reached there, he saw that Temari wasn't there. All hope of him and Temari ever to be, left his mind at that moment. _"I guess I was too late." _Shikamaru thought to himself. Just then a certain tall blonde lady came into the room he was in.

"Your not just going to stand here, are you Shikamaru?" Shikamaru turned around, and saw the hokage, Tsunade.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru said truly clueless. Tsunade smiled a little.

"You came to see Temari. But you're late and she left to go back to Suna. If you run as fast as you can now, then maybe you can get Temari before she's too far out of site from the village gate." Tsunade said looking out a window. Shikamaru took off towards the village gate, which, from where he was, was a long distance away.

When you get to the village gate, he saw; Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari. They were on there way down the road, a few feet from where Shikamaru was.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru yelled. She didn't hear him, do he decided to yell again.

"TEMARI!" The second time Temari heard him. She turned around, and ran towards him. When she finally reached Shikamaru, she had a smile on her face. The most beautiful smile as Shikamaru thought.

"Temari, I'm really sorry I've been well, troublesome to you. I was acting all girl like and you know that's not me. Anyway I ran her to tell you that, I love you." Temari smiled, hugged Shikamaru.

"Oh Shikamaru, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Shikamaru started hugging Temari back. From a distance away, Kankuro was smiling, and Gaara was well just being Gaara. But inside his head, he was smiling too.

Shikamaru almost forgot about the present he had purchased for Temari, but then he remembered it. He pushed Temari off him in a kind manor.

"Here Temari, this is for you!" Shikamaru handed Temari the present. "Don't open it until you get back home okay?" Temari nodded and, to obey his request, she put the gift inside her bag.

"Now go! You have a long journey ahead of you." Shikamaru said once again hugging Temari. Temari nodded, hugged Shikamaru and ran towards her brothers. They began once again on their journey home. Shikamaru watched as his three friends from the sand village, left.

When Temari got home

Temari went into her room as soon as they got back. She took out the gift Shikamaru gave her, and ripped open the paper. When she saw it was a music box, she started to cry. Temari took the music box and placed it on her dresser. She then went through her drawer and pulled out a stationary and walked over to her desk. She placed the stationary on her desk, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

The End

* * *

I hope you liked the outcome of the story, I also hope you liked the story. Please **review** and I might make another story that's a letter story that shows the letters they sent each other. Maybe, maybe not. **REVIEW**!

**P-O-T-S**


End file.
